jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Platt's Starport Guide
Platt's Starport Guide ist ein im Jahr 1995 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk zum Star Wars Rollenspiel von West End Games. Das Buch beschäftigt sich nicht nur mit Starports selbst, sondern darüber hinaus mit wichtigen Planeten, Orten und Personen. Platt's Starport Guide ist im In-Universe-Stil geschrieben, weshalb es wie Platt's Smugglers Guide auch innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums Gültigkeit besitzt (siehe Starport Guide). Der reale Autor des Buches ist Peter Schweighofer, die fiktive Autorin ist Platt Okeefe. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Want to see the galaxy? Don't join the Imperial Navy! Just follow smuggler extraordinaire Platt Okeefe as she takes you on a vagabond's tour of seven starports: *Gelgelar Free Port, a backwater haven *Byblos, a world dominated by incredible city towers *''Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport, a wandering trading ship *Darknon Station, an ancient deep-space station by the Itani Nebula *Kala'uun, a city on Ryloth, the Twi'lek homeworld *Kuat, home of the famous Kuat Drive Yards stardocks *Port Haven, a secret smugglers' outpost ''Platt's Starport Guide is for use with ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Each starport contains maps and diagrams, detailed port information and is filled with character profiles and adventure ideas. Includes a summary of Imperial spacefaring regulations'' Platt's Starport Guide is your ticket to the wonders of the galaxy! Inhalt *Introduction *A Word from Platt Okeefe *Space Travel, Regulations and You *Port Haven *Kuat *Gelgelar Free Port *Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport *Byblos Starport Tower 214 *Darknon Station *Kala'uun Personen thumb|right|[[Platt Okeefe.]] *'Allgemein' **Platt Okeefe *'Kapitel: Port Haven' **Hallomar **Mister Mxil **Boba Fett (Port Haven Betrayal) **Lorcu Malshae (Port Haven Betrayal) **Par'tha (Port Haven Betrayal) **Platt Okeefe (Setting up Home) **Tru'eb Cholakk (Setting up Home) **Beylyssa (Setting up Home) *'Kapitel: Kuat' **Reggis Thine **Benni **Dorai **Benja Da'aapp **Olall Da'aapp *'Kapitel: Gelgelar' **Loro Ecls **Nofre Ecls **Qulo Ecls **Slerog Fenn **Varrik **Brack **Vleen Argoe **Red Threxa **Glovan Thule *'Kapitel: ''Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport' **Omze'kehr Kahr **Ne'Chak **Golben **Con'varra **Broadside **Futor *'Kapitel: Byblos''' **Vadid Shenvehr **Selnia Gergeroe **Reina Solov **Bolabo Hujaan *'Kapitel: Darknon Station' **Rexis Lovech **Nethius **T'nadar Nadar **Olev Madak **Gulek Lohn *'Kapitel: Kala'uun' **Koh'shak **Wrou'shak **Elam'shak **Troa'shak **Mal'aa **Tru'eb Cholakk (Tru'ebs Story) **Ku'amar (Tru'ebs Story) **Ko'lek (The Tale of Ko'lek and Oo'rha) **Oo'rha (The Tale of Ko'lek and Oo'rha) **Kroh'dalla (The Fall of Kala'din) **Brophys (The Fall of Kala'din) **Seeker **Voorg **Shan'dira Spezies, Kreaturen & Pflanzen *Modrol *Tree Fisher *Twi'leks *Fungus Planeten und Orte thumb|right|[[Platt Okeefe|Platt und Tru'eb in Kala'uun.]] *Port Haven **Haven's Water **Haven's Water Spring *Kuat **Kuat Passenger Port **Kuat Freight Port **Inner Kuat Transfer Zone **Kuat System *Gelgelar **Gelgelar Free Port **Shrine of Kooroo **Nofre Repair Bay **Gelgelar Outfitters **Red Threxa's Boarding House **Slippery Gelgelar Eel **Great Shore Marshes *''Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport'' **Con'varra's Datawork Central **Futor's Network **Broadside Club *Byblos **Byblos City **Byblos Starport Tower 214 *Darknon Station **Darknon Control **Darknon Repair Bay **Van Serai Hotel **Stormview Lounge **Darknon Beacon **Itani-Nebel *Ryloth **Kala'uun **Kala'din **The Junkard **Slavers Camp Organisationen *Imperial Space Ministry *Bureau of Ships and Services (BoSS) *Imperial Navy *Imperial Customs *The Fellowship of Kooroo *Xizor Transport Systems *Blood Razors (Swoop-Gang) *The Rebel Alliance Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge *''Last Chance'' *Imperial Patrol Ship Sonstiges *Raumhafen *''Ship's Operating License'' *''Captain's Accredited License'' *Arms Load-Out Permit *METOSP *Shvash Gas *Vohis mold *Ryll *Sklaverei en:Platt's Starport Guide Platt's Starport Guide Platt's Starport Guide Kategorie:Legends-Quellen